Myhr'an
For alternate reality counterparts, see Myhr'an (Pendragon reality) and Myhr'an (Stranger Than Fiction reality). The Myhr'an were a lizard-like humanoid species native to the area near the Typhon Expanse. :The correct pronunciation of Myhr'an is "MEER-an". Like sheep, one or several Myhr'an are still referred to as Myhr'an. Anatomy and physiology Myhr'an appeared like upright, humanoid Komodo dragons. Average height ranged from 1.8 to 2.3 meters in height. Their bodies were muscular and scaly. Skin colors ranged from Myhr'an to Myhr'an, although most appeared green, gray, brown or a combination in these colors. Their eyes were lizard-like, and their teeth were serrated. Unlike their Earth counterparts, Myhr'an did not have long tails; their tails were extremely short stubs at the base of their spines. Culture Not much was known about Myhr'an culture. Starfleet generally believed their society bounced from ultra-conservative to very liberal within decades. In their "outgoing" phase, the Myhr'an would attack and conquer other races with space near them, enslaving them or attempting to destroy them. One race was the Thrieshok-nar. Known history Sometime previous to 2372, the Myhr'an commander helped the M'Tar gain control of the Myhr'an, as he felt the then-government were not progressive enough about expanding the Myhr'an. The M'Tar slaughtered many Myhr'an, including people near and dear to the Myhr'an commander. In 2372, after a massive push by Starfleet and other forces, the M'Tar abandoned the Myhr'an cause. It became apparent, after the M'Tar withdrawal, that the Myhr'an had suffered large atrocities under the M'Tar, a secret, covert agenda taking place to replace nearly the entire population with Myhr'an clones. The survivors, reeling from the loss of nearly a billion of their comrades, asked for assistance. The Federation, Romulans and Wthaure, amongst other parties in the area, rendered assistance. Skirmishes United Federation of Planets Battle of Canaileus Prime In 2298, the Federation and Myhr'an fought over strategically-important planet Canaileus Prime. During the Battle of Canaileus Prime, Starfleet forces won, with Myhr'an technology being approximately 50 years behind Federation technology. 2372 In 2372, the Myhr'an attacked Federation space again, destroying Starbase Expanse 4 and killing almost all the colonists and Starfleet officers living or visiting there. They also destroyed the and and were suspected of kidnapping the inhabitants of Starbase Expanse 3. The crew suspected alien interference in Myhr'an development when Myhr'an technology appeared a century beyond Federation technology in 2372. Communications towers aboard Myhr'an vessels also appeared equipped with a technology similar to a "thought maker". Utilizing the Myhr'an planet killer, they destroyed the colony on Altok III as well as the . They also attempted to destroy Canaileus Prime but were met by fierce resistance by a Starfleet task force during the Second Battle of Canaileus Prime. With an away team from the Cantabrian cutting off communications with whoever seemed to be controlling them, all Myhr'an ships bar the Myhr'an super battle cruiser stopped. All the stopped ships, including the planet killer, self-destructed. The Myhr'an super battle cruiser escaped under cloak. A few months later, the Cantabrian investigated rumors of a Myhr'an internment camp holding survivors from SE4 and other areas attacked by the Myhr'an. Investigations found the rumors to be true, but many survivors had been killed for an unknown reason. Both the Cantabrian and fought three Myhr'an battle cruisers while rescuing the remaining survivors. Both ships escaped. The Myhr'an attacked Canaileus Prime again, this time supplying ground forces to attempt to take the colony by force. The Cantabrian, the only Starfleet ship in range, sent the majority of her crew to the surface to defend the colony. With many sacrifices made, the Cantabrian, with the help of the FNN ship D'Audney, defeated the Myhr'an and drove them away from the colony. The Cantabrian had one final run-in with the Myhr'an in late 2372. Under the guise of a peace offering, the Myhr'an super battle cruiser approached the Cantabrian but opened fire, crippling the Cantabrian. A boarding party kidnapped Cantabrian officers Noah Wrightson, Elizabeth Singh, Benjamin Caldwell and Daniel Radke. A cat-and-mouse game ensued, with Helena Bourget -- gaining safe passage on the Myhr'an vessel -- freeing the kidnapped quartet, who, in turn, were able to disable the ship. The Cantabrian and super battle cruiser exchanged fire, but Singh and Caldwell's collapse of the transmission device rendered the battle cruiser inoperative. The Cantabrian seized the opportunity and, with the Aotearoa s help, destroyed the Myhr'an battle cruiser, killing the Myhr'an commander in the process. Thrieshok-nar War with the Myhr'an In the 2320s, the Thrieshok-nar and Myhr'an fought a war the Threishok-nar lost. The Myhr'an won the war, occupying all Thrieshok-nar planets for a decade. Then, in the 2330s, for no reason, the Myhr'an withdrew from all Thrieshok-nar planets. This conflict and occupation was the last known Myhr'an conflict with any other race until 2372. Second occupation In 2372, another war broke out between the Thrieshok-nar and Myhr'an when the Myhr'an built up forces on the border and attacked. As of Stardate 49537.0, Thrieshok-nar planets were under Myhr'an occupation again. Trookanians In the same year, the USS Marsh responded to a distress call from a Trookanian colony, obliterated by a weapon similar to the Myhr'an planet killer. Wthaure The Wthaure have had several skirmishes with the Myhr'an in the past. More recently (2372), with the Myhr'an rise in aggression and build up of Myhr'an forces on the Wthaure border, many Wthaure colonies near the border have been attacked and obliterated. These colony destructions were chalked up to the Myhr'an planet killer. Technology Myhr'an technology had advanced greatly in 70 years, going from 50 years behind Federation technology to 100 years past Federation technology. Two technological advances included advanced communication systems, with Myhr'an communication towers fitted with a "thought maker"-type device, and advanced stealth technology, cloaking ships from Federation sensors and scrambling both Federation communications and sensors. Ship types * Myhr'an battle cruiser * Myhr'an planet killer * Myhr'an scout ship * Myhr'an super battle cruiser Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions species Category:Species Category:Myhr'an Category:Beta Quadrant species